


Heart by Heart

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte Laura überhaupt nichts vor, außer in der Sonne zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen, doch dann begegnet ihr zufällig dieser Mann …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at the first sight

**Author's Note:**

> So, nun willkommen zu meiner Clint x Laura Story. Da ich selbst über Laura nicht wirklich viel weiß, habe ich mir erlaubt, mir selbst etwas auszudenken. Sollte es irgendwo doch einen Wikia-Eintrag zu ihr geben, den ich zufällig übersehen habe, und in dem nähere Infos zu ihr stehen, die ich hier ignoriert habe, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt darüber hinwegsehen.  
> Und noch als kleine Info am Rande: die zitierten Stelle stammt tatsächlich aus dem Jack Reacher-Roman „Killing Floor“ von Lee Child, doch da ich lediglich die englische Ausgabe besitze, ist die Stelle von mir persönlich übersetzt und stimmt demzufolge also vermutlich auch nicht wortwörtlich mit dem deutschen Buch überein. Für den Fall also, dass jemand mit dem deutschen Buch (ich glaube das heißt Größenwahn) vertraut sein sollte, und sich wundert, warum es nicht wortwörtlich das gleiche ist: das ist der Grund.

_»-von der Tür aus. Der Kerl mit der Schrotflinte kam näher. Zu nah. Ihr erster Fehler. Wenn ich müsste, hätte ich nach dem Lauf der Flinte greifen und sie nach oben zwingen können. Ein Schuss in die Decke vielleicht, und ein Ellenbogen in das Gesicht des Polizisten, und das Gewehr wäre meins gewesen. Der Kerl mit dem Revolver hätte einen kleineren Winkel zum Zielen gehabt, und hätte so riskieren müssen, seinen Partner zu treffen. Es hätte schlecht für sie ausgehen können. Aber ich saß nur da, die Hände erhoben. Der Typ mit der Schrotflinte war immer noch dabei zu schreien und-«_

„Spannend?“ Sie zuckte zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie tief durchatmete, und aufsah. Vor ihr stand ein gut gebauter Kerl – muskulös, aber nicht zu sehr, eine graue Jeans und ein kurzärmliges schwarzes T-Shirt, mit, ihm leicht vom Kopf abstehenden, Haaren –, der sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf charmant anlächelte. Er sah aus, als sei er ungefähr in ihrem Alter, also vermutlich … Mitte zwanzig. Vielleicht etwas jünger. Bestimmt nicht älter. Oder nicht viel älter.  
Sie blinzelte einige Male und begann schließlich selbst zu lächeln, bevor sie die Augen schloss, und dann kurz auflachte. Gleich darauf folgte ein stöhnen und sie fuhr sich mehrmals übers Gesicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sie angesprochen hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, meinte sie dann so ruhig, wie sie es mit ihrem wild klopfenden Herzen konnte. „Was hatten Sie gesagt? Ich war in Gedanken.“  
Er lachte, wobei sein ganzer Körper zu beben schien, während sich leichte Grübchen auf seinen Wangen und um seine Augen bildeten. Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ihr Herz gleich noch höher schlagen ließ. „Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, immerhin habe ich Sie angesprochen, und nicht anders herum.“ Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie seine Stimme erneut, diesmal vollkommen bewusst, hörte. Irgendwie so … warm … und einfach schön zu hören. Sie war sich instinktiv sicher, dass sie ihm Stundenlang zuhören könnte, ohne dass ihr dabei auch nur ansatzweise langweilig wurde. Und dabei kannte sie den Mann vor sich noch nicht einmal … vielleicht sollte sie aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Sie blinzelte einige Male, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fremden.  
Der strich sich gerade durchs Haar und kratzte sich dann am Hinterkopf, bevor er sich räusperte. „Darf ich mich setzen?“, fragte er dann und deutete auf die Parkbank, auf der sie selbst auch saß, und bis eben in ihr Buch vertieft gewesen war.  
Augenblicklich rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite. „Selbstverständlich.“ Sie nahm ihr Lesezeichen zwischen zwei der hinteren Seiten hervor und legte es an die Stelle, an der sie gerade war, bevor sie vorsichtig das Buch zuschlug und sich dem Mann nun ganz zuwandte.  
„Ähm-“ Der Mann lachte leicht und sah sich dann um, bevor er mehrmals den Mund öffnete, und schließlich doch nichts sagte, am Ende strich er sich einmal über die Augen und lachte erneut, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe Sie hier sitzen sehen, und irgendwie-“ Er machte eine allgemeine Handbewegung, die sich nicht ganz deuten konnte. „-ich weiß auch nicht, was das hier soll“, gab er schließlich von sich, und holte dann einmal tief Luft, bevor er ihr seine Hand hinhielt. „Francis“, meinte er und das umwerfende Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Mein Name ist Francis. Freut mich.“  
Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin Laura.“  
Er nickte. „Ein schöner Name, gefällt mir.“  
Sie lachte kurz nervös auf, und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sich die Haare hinter ihr Ohr strich, obwohl sie wusste, dass es eigentlich überflüssig war, weil ihr keine einzige Strähne ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Danke“, meinte sie ruhig.

Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille, in dem ihr Gegenüber sich lässig nach hinten gelehnt und sie weiterhin von der Seite angesehen hatte, deutete er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf das Buch in ihren Händen. „Was lesen Sie?“  
„Oh, ähm-“ Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar und als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, und sein Lächeln bemerkte, schoben sich auch ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, weshalb sie schließlich das Buch anhob und ihm das Cover zeigte. „Killing Floor von Lee Child“, gab sie von sich. Seine Augen fuhren kurz über das Cover, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas weiter nach oben.  
„Ist es gut?“, fragte er nach einem Moment und sah wieder von dem Buch zu ihr. „Ziemlich.“ Sie nickte und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Das heißt, von dem was ich bis jetzt kenne“, gab sie zu und neigte einmal kurz den Kopf. „Ich bin aber erst ganz am Anfang.“  
„Empfehlenswert?“, fragte er und sie lachte leise.  
„Wenn es so bleibt wie der Anfang, dann ja, auf jeden Fall.“ Sie sah kurz wieder auf das Buch und dann zu ihm. „Warum, suchen Sie etwas zu lesen?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht.“ Er lächelte sie erneut breit an, wobei sie zum wiederholten male seine perfekten weißen Zähne aufblitzen sah. „Man weiß ja nie, wann einem wieder langweilig wird“, gab er dann von sich, und sie lachte, bevor sie sich einmal kurz in dem Park umsah.  
Es war angenehm warm draußen – nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt – und demzufolge waren recht viele Leute unterwegs, die alle das Wetter genießen wollten. Bei ihr selbst war es nicht anders gewesen, und darum hatte sie sich heute, sobald die typische Kühle des Morgens sich verzogen hatte, das Buch geschnappt, das sie kürzlich von einer ihrer Freundinnen, die ihre Vorliebe für Thriller kannte, zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und hatte sich auf den Weg in den Park gemacht, wo sie sich sofort eine Bank im Halbschatten gesucht und nach einer Weile dann zu lesen begonnen hatte. Und dann hatte sich, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, ziemlich schnell der ganze Park mit Leuten gefüllt, von denen die meisten nun auf den saftigen grünen Grasflächen lagen und sich sonnten … während sie immer noch im Halbschatten unter einem der Bäume saß, und sich mit einem ihr absolut Fremden unterhielt, der sie einfach so plötzlich angesprochen hatte.  
Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, wandte sie sich wieder an Francis, von dem es ihr fast vorkam, als würde er geradewegs durch sie hindurchsehen, so wie er sie mit diesem leicht zufriedenen Ausdruck musterte. Fast, als würden sie sich seit Jahren kennen und schon ewig Freunde sein. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung erschreckte sie dieser Gedanke nicht einmal.

Einen weiteren Moment saßen sie in angenehmes Schweigen gehüllt nebeneinander, bevor sie irgendwann seufzte. „Was führt Sie hier her, Francis?“, fragte sie höflich.  
Francis neben ihr biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor einer seiner Mundwinkel sich nach oben verzog. „Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin“, gab er von sich und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich war einfach gerade in der Stadt, und bin durch die Gegend gelaufen, und dann habe ich Sie hier sitzen sehen, und irgendwie-“ Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und lachte dann. „-ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Verstehe.“ Sie nickte, und setzte sich dann selbst etwas lockerer auf die Bank, wenn sie sich auch nicht ganz so sehr entspannte, wie Francis es tat. Oder zumindest sah er entspannter aus, als sie sich fühlte. „Wie kommt es, dass sie einfach gerade in der Stadt waren?“, wollte sie dann wissen und sah Francis aufmerksam an.  
„Oh-“ Der Mann verzog leicht das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nur was für die Arbeit zu erledigen“, winkte er ab.  
„Was denn?“ Sobald sie es ausgesprochen hatte schloss sie die Augen und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich dann. „Das war unhöflich. Ab besten Sie vergessen es einfach“, nahm sie es dann so gut sie konnte zurück.  
Er lachte nur. „Schon gut. Ich bin auch manchmal neugierig.“ Er seufzte und sah sich kurz um. „Und ich musste nur einen Botengang für meinen Boss erledigen, nichts großes.“  
„Und nun bleiben Sie in der Stadt?“ Er lachte erneut und nickte. „Ja. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich hier umzusehen, also werde ich das nun nachholen. Den nach dem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, könnte ich mich glatt hieran gewöhnen.“  
„Ja? Das freut mich.“ Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie zu lächeln begann, und dann wieder den Mund öffnete. „Mir persönlich ist es leider etwas zu laut.“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Aber andererseits bin ich auf dem Land aufgewachsen, also liegt es vielleicht einfach daran, dass ich anderes gewohnt bin.“  
„Auf dem Land aufgewachsen?“, fragte ihr gegenüber und nickte anerkennend. „Leben deine Eltern auf dem Land?“  
„Ja.“ Sie sah kurz auf das Buch, welches sie noch immer in den Händen hielt, und legte es dann neben sich auf der Bank ab, damit sie es nicht die ganze Zeit festhalten musste. „Sie haben dort eine Farm, und ich habe ihnen bis vor ein paar Jahren immer geholfen, aber jetzt bin ich hier und- na ja, hänge hier fest.“ Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie sich so leicht hierauf einließ und alles mögliche von sich erzählte, aber dieser Mann hatte einfach irgendetwas an sich, was ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, dass es okay war.  
„Verstehe.“ Er grinste sie an. „So schlimm?“  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermisse nur meine Eltern.“ Sie legte kurz den Kopf schief und seufzte dann. „Aber andererseits möchte ich ihnen beweisen, dass ich es ohne sie schaffe, also-“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und er lachte.  
„Ich sehe schon. Eine selbstständige Frau, hm?“  
„Absolut, ja.“ Sie nickte. „Und Sie? Was haben Sie so gemacht?“  
„Oh-“ Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und verzog dann erneut kurzzeitig das Gesicht. „Ich bin in einem Zirkus aufgewachsen“, erklärte er dann. „Und dann habe ich-“ Er schien zu zögern. „-ein paar Probleme gehabt“, führte er fort. „Aber inzwischen hat sich das alles geklärt, und ich bin auch wieder auf dem richtigen Weg.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-“, begann sie, doch er schüttelte nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Kein Problem. Ich finde Neugier ist eine gute Eigenschaft.“  
„Okay“, meinte sie leise und nickte schnell. „Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?“, fragte sie dann nach. Das war eine ziemlich unverfängliche Frage, da konnte sie kaum etwas falsches sagen.  
„31, und Sie?“  
Sie stockte. Er war nie im Leben- er sah nicht aus wie 31. Er sah aus wie 24 oder so. Sie öffnete einige Male den Mund und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.  
„Habe ich Sie verschreckt?“, wollte er wissen, doch sie schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf, fuhr sich dann über's Gesicht, und lachte kurz auf, bevor sie seufzte.  
„Nein, gar nicht. Es ist nur- nun ja-“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich hätte sie für jünger gehalten“, gab sie dann zu und errötete leicht.  
Nun lachte er wieder dieses Lachen, bei dem sein ganzer Körper bebte. Zumindest schien sie ihn wieder von seinen Problemen abgelenkt zu haben. „Schon klar“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ich halte mich eben fit.“ Er grinste Sie breit an. „Und auch wenn es unhöflich ist, werde ich Sie dennoch erneut fragen: Wie alt sind sie?“  
Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Richtig. Die Frage hatte ich nicht beantwortet. Tut mir leid.“ Auch sie Lächelte ihn breit an. „Ich bin 26.“  
Er stöhnte auf. „So jung wäre ich auch gern wieder.“ Nun lachte sie laut auf, weshalb sie sich auch sofort eine Hand über den Mund hielt, um nicht alle anderen anwesenden Menschen zu stören.  
„Hören Sie auf so zu tun, als seien Sie alt“, gab sie dann von sich. „Ich wette sie sind gesundheitlich noch viel fitter, als ich es bin.“  
„Das ist nicht so leicht zu beweisen“, gab er von sich, und sie schüttelte weiterhin lachend den Kopf.  
„Ich sehe schon“, gab er von sich und sah sie mit einem absolut unschuldigen Blick an, doch sie ignorierte es.  
„So nicht, mein Lieber“, wies sie ihn zurecht. „Außerdem habe ich recht“, fügte sie an und er musterte sie skeptisch.  
„Wer sagt das?“, fragte er sofort und sah sie fragend an.  
„Na ich.“ Als er sie noch immer verwirrt ansah, begann sie wieder übers ganze Gesicht zu Grinsen. „Und man widerspricht einer Frau nicht“, fügte sie dann noch an, was nun auch ihn wieder zum lachen brachte, wobei er es irgendwie noch schaffte, nebenbei die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Alles klar“, murmelte er dann. „Nun, dann will ich mal nicht so sein, und Ihnen recht geben.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, doch er schien es gar nicht zu beachten. „Sagen Sie, was halten Sie von der Idee, mir die Stadt zu zeigen?“  
„Ich?“, fragte sie überrascht nach. „Jetzt?“  
„Ja.“ Grinsend schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. „Und nein. Ja, Sie. Und nein, nicht jetzt.“  
„Wann dann?“, wollte sie wissen, und er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, dann wann immer Sie wollen. Ich bin noch eine Weile hier. Also, in der Stadt“, erläuterte er.  
Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, und nickte dann. „Sicher, das klingt gut, also warum nicht“, stimmte Sie dem Vorschlag zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach-“ Sie überlegte schnell, ob die noch irgendetwas zu erledigen hatte. „-am nächsten Samstag um 11 Uhr hier Treffen?“, fragte sie dann, und er nickte.  
„Das klingt ziemlich gut“, gab er von sich, und erhob sich kurz darauf. „Dann denke ich, ich verabschiede mich für heute, und lasse Sie mit Ihrem Buch alleine. Ich habe Ihre Zeit ja auch lange genug beansprucht.“ Er reichte ihr kurz seine Hand, und sie schüttelte sie, bevor sie ihm zum Abschied noch einmal zunickte.  
„Dann bis nächste Woche“, meinte sie.  
„Ja, bis dann.“ Er hatte sich bereits einen Schritt von ihr entfernt, und sie hatte schon wieder nach dem Buch gegriffen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ich möchte vorher noch gestehen-“, gab er von sich, und sie sah aufmerksam auf. „Francis ist nicht ganz mein richtiger Name-“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „-es ist aber auch nicht nicht mein richtiger Name, nur-“ Er atmete tief durch. „-mein Zweitname. Ich-“ Er schien zu zögern. „Ich bin Clinton Francis“, meinte er dann. „Und falls ich Sie noch nicht abgeschreckt habe, dann nennen Sie mich doch einfach Clint.“  
Sie begann zu lachen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und ich dachte schon sonst was“, murmelte sie dann, bevor sie nickte. „Aber ja, sehr gerne. Dann bis nächste Woche, Clint.“  
„Bis dann.“ Er lachte ebenfalls leise. „Und jetzt bin ich weg.“ Und damit drehte er ihr nun endgültig den Rücken zu, und ließ sie mit ihrem Buch alleine, welches sie auch sogleich mit einem wohligen Gefühl in der Magengegend aufschlug und wieder weiterzulesen begann. Das konnte sie zumindest für diesen Sonntag und vielleicht noch morgen nach der Arbeit beschäftigt halten. Und danach musste sie ja nur noch vier weitere Tage überstehen. Und irgendwie machte sich bereits jetzt die Vorfreude in ihr breit. Das würde sicherlich gut werden …


	2. Tell me

„Laura?“, hörte sie jemanden rufen und sofort lief sie so schnell sie konnte zur Haustür, wo sie auch augenblicklich ihrem frischgebackenem Ehemann in die Arme fiel.  
„Clint!“, rief sie aus und lachte den Mann breit an, der sie an sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Als sie genug hatte drückte sie sich leicht von ihm weg und versuchte einen Schritt zurückzugehen, was sich als unmöglich erwies, da er noch immer seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte. Schließlich gab sie den Versuch auf, und lehnte dann doch einfach nur den Oberkörper zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, da alles andere vergebens blieb. „Was machst du hier?“, wollte sie dann wissen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht freut ihn zu sehen – im Gegenteil, sie freute sich jedes mal aufs neue riesig, wenn Clint sie besuchte – doch andererseits fand sie es auch besorgniserregend, wenn er einfach so unangekündigt hier auftauchte. Im Normalfall kam er sie niemals einfach so besuchen, wenn nichts war, sondern er kündigte sich immer vorher an. Außer er war verletzt, und der Gedanke gefiel ihr dann doch so überhaupt nicht …  
Aber Clint vor ihr winkte nur lächelnd ab. „Keine Sorge“, meinte der Mann lachend. „Ich wollte dich nur zu deinem Geburtstag überraschen.“ Und damit ließ er nun endlich doch von ihr ab, bevor er hinter sich griff, und ihr dann plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, ein kleines rechteckiges Päckchen entgegen hielt.  
Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie noch über die Situation nach, dann schob sie ihre Sorge beiseite und nahm das Mitbringsel entgegen, bevor sie ihn erneut in die Arme schloss. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an, dass Clint wieder hier war. Besonders weil sie nie erwartet hätte, dass er sich einfach so frei nahm, und darum doch noch zu ihrem Geburtstag nach Hause kam. Natürlich hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen ihrer Geburtstage verpasst, seit sie sich vor sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, aber er hatte auch normalerweise um diese Zeit keine Missionen. Diesmal hatte er eigentlich auch frei gehabt – er hatte wie immer schon Monate vorher den Antrag eingereicht –, doch dann was irgendetwas wichtiges und unmöglich aufschiebbares dazwischengekommen, und er hatte wieder gehen und sie alleine lassen müssen. Umso erstaunter war sie nun, als sie ihn nach nur drei Tagen wieder zu Gesicht bekam, und umso mehr freute sie sich auch über diese Überraschung.

Als sie zur Seite trat, um ihn endlich ins Haus zu lassen – oder ihn endgültig ins Haus zu lassen, denn durch die Tür getreten war er bereits, bevor er ihren Namen gerufen hatte –, hauchte er ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wie geht es dir?“, wollte er dann wissen, und sie begann noch breiter zu lächeln.  
„Gut“, sie nickte. „Sehr gut sogar.“ Sie ging an ihm vorbei in die Küche und winkte ihn hinter sich her, bevor sie ihm bedeutete, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen, während sie das ihr übergebene Geschenk auf dem Küchentisch ablegte. „Uns beiden geht es gut“, fügte sie dann an, und stellte eine Tasse vor Clint auf den Tisch. „Cooper macht gerade seinen Mittagsschlaf“, erklärte sie die Abwesenheit des Babys, und nahm sich auch eine Tasse, bevor sie nach der Kaffeekanne auf der Küchenzeile griff, die sie gerade als Clint hineingekommen war gefüllt hatte, und sich ihrem Mann gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. „Und wie geht es dir so? Ist alles okay? Wie hast du es geschafft, so schnell zurück zu sein?“, fragte sie nun, während sie sowohl sich, als auch Clint von dem Kaffee einschenkte.  
Clint lachte und nickte dann. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Und das war einfach, Natasha war so frei sich einzumischen und hat das Ganze praktisch innerhalb kürzester Zeit an sich gerissen, sodass wir schon alle Infos hatten, und nur noch schnell die restlichen Kleinigkeiten klären mussten.“  
„Das freut mich“, gab Laura zurück und lächelte ihn warm an, bevor sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse trank und dann nach dem Geschenk von Clint griff.  
Es war sorgfältig und absolut ordentlich in schlichtes braunes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, und wie immer hatte Clint ganz offensichtlich nicht einen Streifen Klebeband verwendet, um dafür zu sorgen, dass alles so hielt, wie er es wollte. Ganz am Anfang war sie noch überrascht gewesen, dass er so etwas konnte, doch dann hatte sie sich recht schnell damit abgefunden, dass er einfach besser im einpacken von Geschenken war, als jeder andere Mensch, den sie kannte.  
Ohne große Schwierigkeiten, und ohne, dass das Papier auch nur einen Kratzer, geschweige denn einen Riss, bekam, was in kürzester Zeit das Geschenkt ausgepackt. Und als sie es erkannte, schlich sich sofort ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Auch wenn sie natürlich irgendwie schon damit gerechnet hatte, dass es sich um ein Buch handelte. Und wenn man es ganz genau nahm, dann hätte sie vielleicht auch wissen können, dass es sich um „The Enemy“, den achten Band der Jack Reacher Romane von Lee Child, handeln würde.  
Sie lachte. „Wie immer pünktlich, hm?“, fragte sie dann neckend. Seit sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, hatte Clint ihr jedes Jahr zum Geburtstag einen weiteren Band der Buchreihe geschenkt, und das ganze war irgendwie zu einer Art Ritual geworden. Nachdem sie nur ein Jahr nach ihrem ersten Treffen unfreiwillig von Clints Job erfahren hatte, war ihre Vorliebe für Krimis, Thriller, Actionromane, und ähnliche Buchgenren recht schnell zurückgegangen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich danach immer bildlich vorgestellt hatte, wie Clint das gleiche passierte, und ihr der Gedanke eigentlich nie gefiel – andererseits sah Clint noch immer liebend gerne Actionfilme und alles mögliche in dieser Richtung, also konnte es vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schlimm sein –, aber zumindest bei dieser Buchreihe war sie geblieben, denn immerhin hatten sie sich wegen dem Buch ja sozusagen kennengelernt. Und auch wenn Clint behauptete, dass das nicht stimmte, und es ohne das Buch genauso gelaufen wäre, mochte Laura dennoch den Gedanken daran, dass dieses Buch zu ihrem jetzigen Glück beigetragen hatte. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie eben jedes Jahr wieder einen neuen Band der Reihe in ihr Bücherregal stellen konnte. Irgendwie, als würden die Bücher noch immer dazu beitragen, dass alles immer gut wurde.

Sie strich einmal über den Einband des Buches, und das Lächeln, welches ihre Lippen schmückte wurde breiter, bevor sie wieder zu Clint sah. Sie hatte damals mit ihrer anfänglichen Vermutung recht behalten, dass sie ihm stundenlang zuhören konnte, ohne das ihr langweilig wurde. Etwas das ihr nach recht kurzer Zeit klar geworden war, als sie es geschafft hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihr vorzulesen. Und inzwischen gehörte auch das für sie zum Geburtstagsritual. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht auch sonst gerne von ihm vorlesen ließ, aber meist hatte er zu viel zu tun, darum war es nur an ihrem Geburtstag sicher, dass er wirklich die Zeit dafür fand. Zumindest war es bis jetzt immer so gewesen.  
„Hast du heute den ganzen restlichen Tag frei?“, fragte sie, und zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Clint sogar, bevor er zu lächeln begann.  
„Und den ganzen morgigen Tag auch“, fügte er dann an und lachte. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir also sogar jetzt gleich noch etwas vorlesen, bevor Cooper aufwacht“, schlug er seufzend vor, und sie nickte begeistert und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand, bevor sie ihm bedeutete, dass sie beide es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machen sollten.  
Clint schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, erhob sich aber und zog sie dann an sich, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen. „Na dann mal los“, murmelte er, und fischte seine Lesebrille vom Couchtisch – dass er weitsichtig war, war zwar gut für seinen Job, aber beim Lesen nützte es leider doch eher wenig – und schlug das Buch auf, bevor er zu lesen begann.

–

„Clint?“, fragte Laura am Abend, als sie beide zusammengekuschelt im Bett lagen, nachdem Cooper endlich aufgehört hatte zu schreien und eingeschlafen war. Ihr Mann drehte den Kopf und schaute sie abwartend an. „Natasha Romanoff“, begann sie, und Clint nickte. „Ich will sie kennenlernen.“  
„Was?“  
Laura musste lachen, als sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Komm schon“, gab sie von sich. „Du hast sie schon vor über fünf Jahren gerettet, und seitdem erzählst du mir von ihr als Rückendeckung, und was sie alles so tut, und wie sie dir schon mehrmals das Leben gerettet hat und du ihr. Und du hast mir schon oft gesagt, dass du sie als gute Freundin betrachtest, also finde ich, habe ich das Recht, sie kennenzulernen, oder etwa nicht?“ Sie sah Clint herausfordernd an, bis der schließlich seufzte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ja schon, aber-“  
„Nichts da“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich will sie kennenlernen, und du hast nicht den geringsten Grund, es mir zu verweigern. Wenn sie nicht will, dann okay, aber ansonsten bleibt es dabei.“ Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich einfach nur an, und irgendwann nickte Clint, bevor er sich nach hinten zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
„Okay, ich werde sie fragen.“ Er schloss die Augen uns atmete tief durch. „Ich ruf sie morgen an, ja? Aber bis dahin schlafen wir“, murmelte er, und sie lachte wieder leise, bevor sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte, und er einen Arm um sie schlang.  
„Okay, dann morgen“, stimmte sie leise zu.

–

„Hey, Nat“, hörte sie Clint sagen und wurde sofort hellhörig. Schnell stellte sie sicher, dass Cooper mit seinem Kuscheltier beschäftigt war, und ging dann Clint hinterher zur Haustür, vor der sie eine hübsche Frau mit langen roten Haaren stehen sah. Ganz zweifellos die Russin, von der Clint Laura schon so viel berichtet hatte. Sie sah sportlich aus, aber wenn sie den gleichen Job wie Clint machte, dann war das wohl auch kein Wunder. Ein unsportlicher Spion wäre vermutlich nicht besonders gefragt. Die langen Beine der Frau steckten in einer Jeans, zu der sie einfache Sportschuhe und ein rotes Top trug.  
„Natasha Romanoff, richtig?“, fragte Laura höflich und streckte der Agentin eine Hand entgegen. „Freut mich sehr, Clint hat viel von Ihnen erzählt.“  
Das ernste Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verzog sich langsam zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie Lauras Hand ergriff. „Freut mich auch“, gab sie von sich. Ihre Stimme war nicht ganz so wohlklingend, wie die von Clint, aber durchaus freundlich, wenn auch sehr fest und auch leicht defensiv.  
Laura trat einen Schritt zur Seite, und deutete ins Haus. „Kommen Sie doch rein“, bot sie an, und nachdem Natasha der Bitte gefolgt war, schloss Clint die Tür, bevor er Laura kurz an sich zog, und dann mit ihr gemeinsam in den Wohnbereich des kleinen Farmhauses lief, das sie beide kürzlich von Lauras Eltern bekommen hatten, nachdem diese zu alt geworden waren, um sich hier selbst um alles zu kümmern und so weit außerhalb der nächsten Stadt zu wohnen.

„Sie haben es sehr schön hier“, bemerkte Natasha, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte und als sie Cooper entdeckte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, bevor sie auf das kleine Baby zutrat und ihm mit den Fingern über den Bauch kitzelte. Sofort begann Cooper zu kichern und zu strampeln, wobei er mit seinem viel zu großen Teddy in der Luft herumfuchtelte. „Wie süß“, gab die Russin von sich und drehte sich dann mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Clint und Laura um. „Wie alt ist er?“  
„Bald vier Monate“, antwortete Laura und deutete dann auf die Sitzgelegenheiten. „setzen Sie sich doch. Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee oder Kaffee?“, bot sie an. „Wasser, Saft?“  
Clints Kollegin schien kurz zu zögern. „Tee klingt sehr gut“, meinte sie dann, und Laura nickte und schaltete den Wasserkocher an.  
„Eine bestimmte Sorte?“, fragte sie weiter, doch Natasha schüttelte lediglich knapp den Kopf.

Nachdem Natasha eine Tasse Schwarztee in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte, und sie alle es sich in der Sofaecke gemütlich gemacht hatten, pflückte Clint Cooper vom Teppich und setzte ihn sich vorsichtig auf den Schoß.  
„Clint lobt Sie in höchsten Tönen“, begann Laura nach einem weiteren kurzen Augenblick das Gespräch. Clint warf ihr sofort einen undeutbaren Blick zu, der wohl so etwas wie Protest ausdrücken sollte, und Natascha zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Laura nickte. „Er arbeitet ganz offensichtlich gerne mit Ihnen zusammen“, führte sie weiter aus, und Natascha sah kurz zu Clint, bevor sie sich mit einem stillen Lächeln zurücklehnte und an ihrem Tee nippte, während sie sich wieder Laura zuwandte.  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, gab die Frau von sich. „Es würde mich im übrigen interessieren, wie Sie sich kennengelernt haben? Clint redet nicht oft über Sie.“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen und stöhnte dann kurz auf. „Wegen dem Job natürlich. Nicht, weil er ungern über sie spricht“, korrigierte sie dann. „Nur, damit Sie sicher sind.“ Natasha schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich nicht einmal, dass es Sie gibt, bis er mich vor zwei Monaten darüber informiert hat.“  
Laura nickte verstehend. „Schon klar. So ist das eben, wenn man so einen Beruf ausübt, da kann man wohl nicht über alles reden.“ Sie lächelte. „Und wie wir uns kennengelernt haben-“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „-es war eigentlich nichts besonderes. Ein ganz normales erstes Treffen, denke ich. Und irgendwie, lief es mit ihm besser als mit all meinen Freunden zuvor, und jetzt sind sieben Jahre um, und wir sind verheiratet, leben zusammen, und haben einen Sohn.“ Sie lachte. „Also vielleicht war es ein ein bisschen besseres erstes Treffen, als bei so manch anderen.“ Sie sah lächelnd zu Clint, der die Augen verdrehte, und sich mit Cooper auf dem Arm erhob, um den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Na komm, Cooper“, murmelte der Mann dem kleinen Kind zu. „Lassen wir die Frauen mal alleine. Das interessiert uns sowieso nicht, stimmt‘s?“ Das Baby zappelte nur aufgeregt auf und ab, wie immer unverständliches Gebrabel von sich gebend. Clint nickte und sprach weiter mit dem Jungen, als würden sie ein richtiges Gespräch führen, in dem Clint nicht der einzige war, der sprach.  
Laura sah den beiden grinsend nach, und die beiden Frauen hörten, wie Clint die Treppe hinauf, und in dem oberen Stockwerk auf und ab ging.

„Ich habe ihn mir nie als Vaterfigur vorgestellt“, murmelte Natasha nach einem Moment, und Laura lachte leicht. „Aber ich muss zugeben es steht ihm. Sehr sogar.“ Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Agentin. „Ich denke jetzt wird es mir schwer fallen, ihn als etwas anderes zu sehen, als den liebenden Vater.“ Jetzt lachte auch sie leicht.  
Kurz darauf nickte sie Laura einmal zu. „Aber jetzt erzählen Sie mir ein wenig von sich. Denn ich hätte es zwar nie für möglich gehalten, aber offenbar ist Clint wirklich in der Lage, Dinge für sich zu behalten. Sogar mir gegenüber, und dabei dachte ich, ich sei wirklich gut. Aber wie ich bereits sagte: Ich weiß rein gar nichts über Sie.“  
„Das können wir problemlos ändern“, gab Laura zurück. „Was möchten Sie denn wissen?“  
Natasha lächelte Laura wieder breit an. „Alles, von dem Sie bereit sind, es mir zu erzählen.“


	3. Family Life

„Clint?“, rief Laura, als sie mit zwei schweren Einkaufstaschen im Arm die Tür ihres gemeinsamen Hauses aufstieß, indem sie sich dagegen lehnte. Fast sofort hörte sie ein lautes dumpfes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem lauten Klirren und einem Fluchen, dass eindeutig von Clint kam, wenn sie nach der Stimme und der Art der Flüche urteilte. Die Stirn runzelnd ging sie in die Küche, um die beiden Taschen auf dem Tisch abzustellen, doch noch bevor sie dazu kam brach sie in Gelächter aus, als sie ihren Mann erkannte, der begraben unter ein paar Töpfen auf dem Fußboden lag. Er schien nicht besonders begeistert über ihre Reaktion, den er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Das ist nicht lustig!“, meinte Clint bestimmt, doch Laura schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Doch, das ist es“, hörte die Frau dann hinter sich, und als sie sich umdrehte, stand hinter ihr Wanda, die den kleinen Nathaniel auf dem Arm hatte.  
„Ich wette du wusstest, dass so etwas passiert“, grummelte Clint vor sich hin, während er sich vom Boden hochkämpfte.  
Ein kurzes Auflachen folgte dem Kommentar, und plötzlich saß Pietro auf dem Küchentisch und starrte auf Clint hinunter. „Woher hätten wir das wissen sollen?“, fragte er in seinem typischen russischen Akzent, und Clint warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Das nächste Mal reparierst du die Lampe“, meinte er, doch anstatt zu protestieren nickte Pietro nur.  
„Kein Problem. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dir alle Knochen brichst, wenn du noch mal vom Tisch fällst, alter Mann“, gab er mit einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen von sich, und kurz darauf rannte er in für ihm sehr langsamen Tempo aus dem Haus.  
„Du-!“, rief Clint noch aus, und keine Sekunde später hatte auch er das Haus verlassen.  
Laura seufzte, und stellte nun doch endlich ihre Einkäufe ab, bevor sie sich daran machte, das hinuntergefallene Geschirr aufzuheben. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Clint, als er bei seinem Sturz nach Halt gesucht hatte, nicht wirklich viel Erfolg gehabt.  
„Und, macht ihr hier Urlaub?“, fragte sie Wanda, während sie alles zurück an den richtigen Platz stellte.  
Wanda nickte eifrig. „Ja, war Tonys Idee. Er denkt es täte uns gut, mal wieder ein wenig Abstand von allem zu haben, um uns zu erholen, und dann hat er uns vorhin hierher gebracht.“  
„Und wie lange bleibt ihr?“  
„Nur ein paar Tage.“ Wanda lächelte, und richtete das Baby auf ihrem Arm so, dass sie es bequemer hatte. „Clint meint es sei okay.“  
„Klar, ihr seid hier immer herzlich willkommen“, Laura lächelte Wanda warm an, und deutete dann auf die Einkaufstaschen. „Hättest du was dagegen unseren kleinen Freund kurz abzusetzen, und mir beim Einräumen zu helfen?“

–

„Wo sind eigentlich Lila und Cooper?“, fragte Pietro, als sie am Abend alle gemeinsam am Küchentisch saßen, und Nudeln aßen.  
Pietro lächelte dabei noch immer amüsiert, und Clint warf ihm immer wieder wütende Blicke zu.  
„Die sind gerade beide auf Klassenfahrt“, erklärte Clint. „Was du im übrigen wüsstest, wenn du mal stillsitzen und zuhören würdest.“ Pietro lachte darauf hin nur, war aber kurz darauf still, als Wanda ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf, und auch Clint hielt, nachdem er kurz zu Laura gesehen hatte, den Mund. Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an, und gaben sich über den Tisch hinweg ein High-Five, was bei beiden erwachsenen Männern dazu führte, dass sie die Augen verdrehten. Fast, als seien sie verwandt.  
Nicht, dass es Laura überraschen würde, wenn irgendjemand das wirklich dachte. Denn egal wie sehr Clint und Pietro sich manchmal stritten – und selbst das schien ihr eher nicht besonders ernst zu sein –, die beiden endeten am Ende doch wieder als Vater und Sohn. Denn genau so verhielten sie sich. Clint hatte die beiden Zwillinge praktisch adoptiert, und auch die anderen Avengers schienen einfach grundsätzlich anzunehmen, dass Clint irgendwie der Ansprechpartner für die beiden war. Tony mischte sich andauernd ein, ja, und Steve versuchte immer zu helfen, aber sobald es darum ging, dass Wanda und Pietro mal eine Auszeit nahmen, landeten die beiden wie automatisch bei ihr und Clint, was sie nicht im geringsten störte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie die beiden auch sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte, und die Beiden immer gerne bei allem halfen, was an Arbeit anfiel. Und Pietro und Clint waren bis auf die kleineren Neckereien sogar ein sehr effektives Team, wenn es um alle möglichen Handwerklichen Probleme ging, die sie auf der Farm so hatten. Nachdem Clint ihm bei den meisten Dingen gezeigt hatte, wie es funktionierte, war der junge Mann inzwischen sogar alleine fleißig dabei, Dinge zu reparieren. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er bereits so früh angefangen, die Scheune in Ordnung zu bringen, dass Clint, als er aufgestanden war, gar nichts mehr zu tun gehabt hatte. Danach hatten die beiden den ganzen Tag gefaulenzt, und sich irgendwelche Filme angesehen, von denen Clint dachte, dass Pietro sie unbedingt kennen sollte. Größtenteils Action Filme mit Spionen und Geheimagenten. Aber Pietro zumindest hatte sich sehr amüsiert … besonders, als er ununterbrochen Clint mit all den Agenten verglichen, und ihn an jeder Stelle schlecht hatte dastehen lassen, wo er nur konnte. Nicht, dass Clint protestiert hatte. Die meiste Zeit hatte er nur gelacht, und Pietro als Rache mit kleineren, oft auch sterbenden, Handlangern verglichen. Wanda hatte dabei nur die Augen verdreht, und sich, wie so oft, mit Nathaniel und Lila beschäftigt, während Cooper sich andauernd beschwert hatte, dass er von den Filmen gar nichts mitbekam, weil Pietro und Clint nicht die Klappe halten konnten. Was keinen von beiden davon abgehalten hatte weiterhin zu reden. Und Laura hatte das ganze äußerst amüsiert beobachtet. Sie waren eben doch wie eine richtige Familie. Sowohl, was Streitereien, als auch, was den Rest anging.

–

„Sie mal, alter Mann, Baby-Pietro ist schneller als du!“ Clint stöhnte laut auf, hob aber dennoch den Blick von seinem Arbeitsplatz am Traktor, und konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass er plötzlich zu lächeln begann. Pietro hatte Nathaniel an einer Hand, und lief vorsichtig mit ihm vom Haus auf Clint zu, wobei Nathaniel beinahe jeden Schritt das Gleichgewicht verlor, und immer wieder von Pietro aufgefangen oder gestützt werden musste. Offensichtlich hatte sich Pietro dazu entschlossen, dem Kleinen das Laufen beizubringen. Oder ihm dabei zu helfen es zu lernen, den Nathaniel hatte durchaus auch schon von selbst damit begonnen, ein oder zwei Schritte zu laufen. Dennoch verdrehte Clint bei dem Spitznamen innerlich die Augen. Nachdem Pietro herausgefunden hatte, dass Laura und er dem kleinen Nathaniel den Zweitnamen Pietro gegeben hatten, hatte der Mann sich strickt geweigert, ihn anders als Baby-Pietro zu nennen. Weil das ein „viel besserer Namen für einen heranwachsenden Helden“ war, wie Pietro immer wieder betonte. Oder es zumindest inzwischen tat, denn im ersten Moment, war Pietro recht geschockt davon gewesen, dass jemand wirklich sein Kind nach ihm benannte.  
Als Laura ihm erklärt hatte, dass ihnen als Erinnerung und Dank dafür, dass der Sprinter für Clint beinahe sein Leben gelassen hatte, nichts besseres eingefallen war, hatte de Mann sich äußerst geehrt gefühlt, und sich auch kurz darauf an den Umstand gewöhnt, und begonnen das Kind zu verderben, wo er nur konnte. Nur, dass das oft nicht funktionierte, weil Wanda ihm dabei im Weg stand … wofür Clint teilweise wirklich dankbar war.

Als Pietro zusammen mit dem einjährigen Kind bei Clint ankam – das ganze hatte, obwohl es nur ein paar Meter waren, mehrere Minuten gedauert – hob Nathaniel sofort beide Arme in Richtung Clint, weshalb Pietro lachte, das Baby hochnahm, und es Clint übergab, bevor er den Älteren aus dem Weg schob. „Ich mach das schon, alter Mann. Genieß du lieber die Zeit mit Baby-Pietro, solange du dich überhaupt noch bewegen und mit ihm mithalten kannst.“ Er lachte, und fing mit Leichtigkeit den Schraubenschlüssel, den Clint nach ihm warf. „Hab dich nicht so, Baby-Pietro passt schon auf, dass du nicht verloren gehst.“ Pietros Lachen wurde noch etwas lauter, und Clint hätte liebend gerne etwas erwidert, wurde aber von Nathaniel abgelenkt, der ununterbrochen an seinem Shirt zupfte und zum Haus zeigte. Oder eher beide Hände danach ausstreckte.  
Clint seufzte, und sah noch einmal zu Pietro, der ihm Grinsend ein Daumen hoch zeigte, bevor er kopfschüttelnd mit seinem Kind zum Haus zurück lief.

–

„Wanda?“, rief Clint am nächsten Tag, während er besorgt nach draußen sah. Nur ein paar Sekunden später stand de junge Frau vor ihm im Wohnzimmer und sah ihn fragend an. „Wärst du so freundlich, kurz auf den kleinen aufzupassen? Es sieht nach Regen aus, und ich würde gerne den Traktor in die Scheune fahren.“  
„Klar“, Wanda nickte begeistert und nahm ihm das Kind aus den Armen, bevor sie Clint vom Fenster aus dabei zusah, wie er über den Hof zum Feld rannte, und sich auf den Traktor setzte. Eigentlich hatte er heute noch arbeiten wollen, aber angesichts der riesigen schweren Wolkenmassen über ihnen, schien daraus nichts zu werden.  
Wanda sah besorgt nach oben, und hoffte nur, dass ihr Bruder und Laura nicht zu nass werden würden. Clints Frau hatte Pietro darum gebeten, sie auf den Wochenmarkt zu begleiten, und jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie da irgendwo etwas fanden, wo sie sich unterstellen konnten …

„Danke“, meinte Clint, als er wieder ins Haus trat, und gerade als er die Tür schloss, prasselten plötzlich große Dicke Regentropfen laut gegen die Fensterscheiben und das Dach des Hauses. „Nur gut, dass wir das neulich alles repariert haben“, hörte Wanda Clint murmeln, und sie warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.  
„Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass das alles auch hält“, bemerkte sie, und Clint nickte gedankenverloren, bevor er den Blick von dem Gewitter draußen abwendete. Dann ging er auf Wanda zu, und nahm ihr das kleine Kind wieder ab, wonach er schnell zu einer der im Raum stehenden Lampen ging, und sie anschaltete. Es war zwar noch mitten am Tag, aber das Wetter hatte ganz offensichtlich andere Vorstellungen unter Tageslicht, als Clint, denn draußen war es plötzlich stockdunkel, sobald die Wolken noch etwas mehr zugezogen waren. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, und wollte gerade mit Nathaniel aus dem Wohnbereich in die Küche gehen, als das Kleinkind zu zappeln begann. Clint sah zu, wie der Junge vergeblich die Arme nach Wanda ausstreckte.  
„Willst du wieder zu Wanda?“, fragte er, und als Nathaniel weiterhin auf Wanda deutete, seufzte er, und brachte das Kind zurück zu der jungen Frau. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, bemerkte er. „Da hat wohl jemand einen Narren an dir gefressen.“

–

„Ist irgendwas spannendes passiert?“, fragte Laura, sobald sie mit Pietro das Haus betrat. Sie waren beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, so wie es aussah, und sahen nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus.  
„Du meinst abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass unser Sohn Wanda mehr mag, als mich?“, wollte er wissen und reichte gleichzeitig ein paar bereitgelegte Handtücher an Laura und Pietro weiter. Alle anwesenden lachten, und schließlich musste auch Clint grinsen, bevor er Wanda leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich gönne es dir. Ich würd‘s auch Pietro gönnen. Und wenn ihr euch so gut versteht, dann verringert das ja die Chancen auf spätere Geschwisterstreitigkeiten, richtig?“, meinte er grinsend, und nahm dann das frische Obst und Gemüse, das Laura und Pietro mitgebracht hatten, um es in die Obstschale auf dem Tisch zu legen.

Als er damit fertig war und aufsah, starrten die beiden Zwillinge ihn schweigend an. „Was?“, wollte er wissen. Keiner der Zwillinge antwortete. „Was habe ich gemacht?“, wollte er dann an seine Frau gewandt wissen. Doch auch die antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf, bevor sie das Handtuch aus ihren Haaren nahm, und nun aus dem kleinen Eingangsbereich ins Wohnzimmer trat, wo sie kurz darauf Wanda das Kind aus dem Arm nahm.  
„Du hast uns gerade als Geschwister bezeichnet“, meinte Wanda.  
Clint runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich denke ich verstehe nicht“, gab er zu.  
„Nathaniel, Pietro und mich, du hast uns als Geschwister bezeichnet“, murmelte Wanda wieder, doch die Furchen in Clints Stirn wurden nur tiefer.  
„Und?“, wollte er wissen.  
Wanda starrte erst ihn, dann Pietro, und dann wieder ihn an. „Wir sind keine Geschwister.“  
„Klar seid ihr“, gab Clint ohne jeden Zweifel in der Stimme von sich. „Wir sind doch eine Familie, dann seid ihr auch Geschwister“, erklärte er. Als er die Ungläubigen Blicke auf Wandas und Pietros Gesichtern sah, schüttelte der lächelnd den Kopf, und ging dann auf beide zu, um ihnen jeweils einmal durch die Haare zu fahren. „Was dachtet ihr denn? Natürlich gehört ihr zu Familie.“ Er nahm Pietro das Handtuch aus den Händen, das dieser sowieso längst vergessen hatte. „Fragt Laura, oder Lila, oder Cooper. Die werden euch das alle bestätigen.“ Er legte ihnen beiden einen Arm um die Schultern, und zog sie mit sich mehr ins Wohnzimmer hinein, wo Laura bestätigend beiden Zwillingen zunickte, und Nathaniel aufgeregte, an lachen erinnernde, Laute von sich gab. „Seht ihr?“, meinte Clint. „Ich dachte eigentlich euch sei klar, dass wir euch als Familienmitglieder ansehen, aber offensichtlich gab es da ein paar Verständigungsprobleme. Also wenn ihr keine Einwände habt, dann gehört ihr zu Familie. Was uns angeht zumindest. Es hängt also eigentlich von euch ab. Aber für uns seid ihr Familie.“ Er kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. „ Außer natürlich, wenn ihr das nicht wollt, dann-“ Clint konnte seinen Setz nicht beenden, als ihm plötzlich beide Zwillinge ihre Arme um den Hals schlangen, und ihn so leicht zum taumeln brachten.  
„Natürlich wollen wir“, verkündete Wanda.  
„Genau, warum sollten wir das nicht tun?“, fügte Pietro an.  
Clint zuckte mit den Schultern und zog dann beide Kinder an sich. Gut, eigentlich waren es keine Kinder, eigentlich waren sie beide junge erwachsene. Aber für ihn waren es Kinder. Und für Laura auch, wie er von ihren Gesprächen wusste. Und irgendwann innerhalb der letzten eineinhalb Jahre, die er die Beiden schon kannte, hatte er wohl angefangen, sie irgendwie als seine Kinder zu betrachten. Ähnlich wie Laura sie fast augenblicklich in die Familie aufgenommen hatte. Und offensichtlich hatten die beiden das jetzt auch endlich bemerkt. Wobei er ihnen vielleicht nicht wirklich vorwerfen konnte, dass sie das nicht von selbst angenommen hatten. Die beiden hatten immerhin schon seit einer Ewigkeit immer nur sich selbst als Familie gehabt.

„Das freut mich“, meinte er schließlich nach einem Augenblick der Stille, und Laura schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Uns“, korrigierte sie. „Es freut uns.“ Als die Zwillinge sich von Clint lösten und zu der Frau sahen, lächelte diese sie warm an. „Und jetzt fühlt euch bitte wie zu Hause, denn ich hoffe, dass es genau das sein wird.“  
„Oder es schon ist“, bemerkte Pietro, und Clint musste lachen, wobei er den beiden wieder je eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.  
„Oder es schon ist, ja“, bestätigte er. „Also, wer von euch beiden hilf mir jetzt dabei, uns was zu Essen zu machen?“ Fast augenblicklich fuhren sowohl Wandas, als auf Pietros Arm nach oben. Erneut lachte Clint. „Na das sieht doch schon mal sehr gut aus“, bemerkte er. „Dann fangen wir mal an.“


End file.
